


Homecoming

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Community: watsons_woes, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Missing Scene, Rain, idk what this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is rain, John, and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of JWP. The prompt was: "Not So Cute. It's easy to be shmoopy when there are adorable baby animals involved. Try to create something shmoopy with a less-than-adorable and/or not-quite-a-baby animal".
> 
> Somehow, this was written. I don't even know, but I think I'm pleased with it? *Shrugs at the fickle nature of the muse*

It’s raining. John leaves the window in the upstairs window cracked open despite the chill that comes rushing in and lies on his side to watch the water droplets hits the glass and drip onto the sill. Tries to ignore the flare of pain in his shoulder that comes from putting weight on it; there will be hell to pay tomorrow for his indulgence, but as his gaze unfocuses and his breathing grows deeper, he decides the pain is worth it, for this.

It’s what he missed most, in Afghanistan. The rain and scent of it upon paved streets, the sound of water hitting the roof, being curled up in blankets to ward off the cold. When he first returned to London, he couldn’t bear it; now, body pleasantly tired from tonight’s mad run through the city and full with Chinese food that was as good as Sherlock claimed, the rain is a comfort.

A shape makes itself known in the window. John watches with fuzzy intrigue, then smiles softly as a water-logged cat squeezes through the gap and jumps to the wardrobe, where it perches uncertainly.

It’s not a pretty cat. A part of one ear has been torn off, likely in a fight, and its tail has been chopped short. John can see bones beneath soaked fur. A stray, if John were to guess. The cat’s eyes, slightly luminous in the dark, watch him warily as it settles in, and John gives it the most reassuring look he can. _It’s okay. Stay for the night._

John closes his eyes and can feel himself dropping off into sleep; the last thing he registers is a spot of warmth curling up by his feet, and a feeling of contentment.

He’s home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
